


A Confession...of Sorts

by phanatic_bandgirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Implied Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Volleynerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanatic_bandgirl/pseuds/phanatic_bandgirl
Summary: The team watched on in bewilderment, everyone muttering something at once. “He’s just so…”“Crazy?”“Stupid?”“Brave!”“Clueless.”“Does he even know what he just said, what he did?”Slowly their gazes all turned to Kageyama who was just as shocked as the rest of them. He looked at all of them, head slowly turning to his teammates. And what they saw that day will go down in history as a myth, some story as crazy as bigfoot and alien abductions. The team’s eyes widened, Suga felt faint, glad Daichi was standing behind him, because he might drop at any moment.Because that was the day, Kageyama Tobio looked up from his feet, face beet red, with the largest, most goofy smile anybody had ever seen from that boy thus far.





	A Confession...of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> In which everyone is gay and in love what do you want from me,

Kageyama watched the interaction take place from the corner of his eye, gritting his teeth with his fists clenched. It had been happening more and more often lately. It seemed like every time he turned around somebody had their arm around Hinata’s waist, whispering into his ear, making the red head shift uncomfortably or laugh in awkward embarrassment. Hinata wasn’t mean by any means, and he definitely wasn’t cold and off putting like the dark-haired setter, who was currently seething in bitter silence. No, Hinata was bright and outgoing, he smiled with all his teeth, and it made even the most stoic of people crumble to his every will, Kageyama was walking proof of that testament. 

Hinata finally escaped the clutches of the brown-haired boy that managed to corner him, running back over to the waiting setter and plopping down messily. “Oi, Bakageyama, why did you smash your milk?” 

Kageyama frowned, looking down at his hand only to find the milk box crumpled and the milk dripping down his arm and onto the ground. He unclenched his fist and huffed angrily. He wanted to blame Hinata for this, the dumbass, but he kept his thoughts silent. Standing up he tossed the milk box into the garbage can that was a good distance from them, sinking it in the can without looking. Hinata praised him, with a loud “WAHH.” 

Kageyama smirked, but ducked his head before anyone could see it. “Come on, Dumbass, the bell’s gonna ring soon.”  
Hinata jumped up, grabbing his bag and following Kageyama to their next class, wishing it was time for Volleyball practice to begin already. 

\------------------

“I heard are little Kohai got confessed to today!” Tanaka belted out at the beginning of practice while the team was stretching. The team stopped and stared at the red head, who was daftly unaware. was stretching with his head behind his ankles. Coming up from the stretch, he noticed the multiple gazes following him. He staggered back, flusterdly falling over the bench behind him. 

“HUH?” Hinata’s voice carried from the floor, making Nishinoya snicker from behind his hand. 

Tanka laughed loudly, “A certain birdy told me, you got a confession at lunch today! Are you trying to upstage your senpai?” Tanaka’s left eyebrow rose scarily high on his forehead as he growled menacingly. 

Hinata shot up, shaking his head vigorously, face turning red. “N-n-no, nothing like that happened.” Hinata was vibrating in fear and embarrassment. “I was just talking to a friend!” 

“Are you sure, Hinata?” Suga’s voice rose above the crowd. “I got told you rejected him…” 

Hinata frowned in confusion, “I’m sure Suga-Senpai! He never said anything about liking me… at least I don’t think so.” 

“What did he say?” Asahi’s timid voice came out quietly, curiosity out weighing his anxiety. 

Hinata’s eyebrows crinkled together in concentration, “Um, he just asked if I was going to go see some movie coming out next week.”

“Hinata…” Suga said carefully, I think he might have been asking you out on a date.” 

Hinata’s eyes grew in size. “But we don’t like each other like that… we’re just friends.” 

Suga hummed and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, “Well, what else did he say?” 

Hinata shrugged, “Nothing really, just that he said we should go see it together and everything.” Everybody made an “Ahhh” noise and Hinata looked on in confusion. 

“Surely even you aren’t this dense.” Tsukishima grumbled, rolling his eyes at the dumb red head.  
Even Suga agreed with that, nodding slowly. 

Hinata’s cheeks were too warm, he wanted to change the subject, not sure why this was such a big deal. The other boys got confessions all the time, and this wasn’t even a confession, at least he didn’t think so.

Kageyama, the quietest one during this whole ordeal, finally tired of digging his nails into his palms spoke up. “Well, what did you tell him, Dumbass!?” 

Hinata’s head shot up, along with everybody else’s. “I told him I already had plans with you. You said we could go to the new amusement park next week, remember?” 

Kageyama’s glare lessened significantly, and the bite left his words. “Oh.”

And in that moment, everything clicked in the team’s mind, excluding one small spiker and one scarily good setter. Suga’s mouth was quirked in a knowing smile, Daichi standing behind him shook his head slowly, in either amusement or amazement of their sheer idiocy. Tskukki rolled his eyes so hard he was sure they would eventually stay implanted in the back of his skull, while Yamaguchi snickered behind his hand. Tanaka, Noya, and Asahi’s mouths were gaped open, pure amazement in their eyes. 

Kageyama’s face was bright red, pointed at the ground in hopes no one would notice, while Hinata stood smiling, unabashed and proud. “You’re my best friend Yama-Yama, you always come first.” Hinata sighed fondly, before casually walking away to grab a stray volleyball. 

The team watched on in bewilderment, everyone muttering something at once. “He’s just so…”  
“Crazy?”  
“Stupid?”  
“Brave!”  
“Clueless.”  
“Does he even know what he just said, what he did?” 

Slowly their gazes all turned to Kageyama who was just as shocked as the rest of them. He looked at all of them, head slowly turning to his teammates. And what they saw that day will go down in history as a myth, some story as crazy as bigfoot and alien abductions. The team’s eyes widened, Suga felt faint, glad Daichi was standing behind him, because he might drop at any moment.  
Because that was the day, Kageyama Tobio looked up from his feet, face beet red, with the largest, most goofy smile anybody had ever seen from that boy thus far.

Kageyama took off after his “friend,” shouts of “Baka” and “Dumbass, Hinata” filling the air. 

The team shared looks and Suga felt his heat soar. His children were finding love in this big world. Daichi nudged his side, “Suga…are you crying?” 

The team looked over to the silver haired setter, who in that moment Karate chopped Daichi in the side so hard he doubled over gasping. “No, I’m not! And if anybody disagrees with me I’ve got more where that came from.” He said, glaring pointedly at Daichi. 

If tears where leaking from Suga’s eyes well that’s what happens when your kids grow up, and it was nobody’s business but his own. Noya spoke up then, looking Suga in the eyes. “Suga may not be crying,” Noya clenched his fists, “But I am! My precious Kohai is falling in love!” 

A tear ran down Noya’s face and he grinned. “What the heck! If my tiny Kohai can do it, then so can I!” He turned to Asahi and grinned up at him. “Asahi-san, wanna go to the amusement park with me.” 

Asahi turned eight different colors of fear and stumbled foreword, his glass heart shaking in fear, but he swallowed and managed a small smile, before nodding. “I would like that, Noya.” 

The rest of the team was gobsmacked, and Suga’s original fear of passing out was well founded, because ten seconds later he was out like a light, poor Daichi fanning his silver haired companion. Suga quietly mumbling about his “babies” and “true love.” Daichi smiled down at his setter, he was a good mom.

**Author's Note:**

> This has nothing to do with me or anything, but Esselle has a series on here and if you like the thought of Kagehina as street racers go check that shit out man. (Speed Demons by Esselle) Im not kidding it changed my life fo real check it out (Esselle has no clue who i am i hope this isnt weird lol sorry I'm a mess)


End file.
